A Murder on Konoha Lane
by S.B.N.O
Summary: This is a story I threw together a while ago after watching too much Criminal Minds. So I put it under KibaxHinata because it starts with them. There are mysterious murders happening in a small community where everyone knows everyone. Or so they think. Rated T just in case.


Okay everyone. This is a story I decided to write because I've been watching to much Criminal Minds. So here it is.

* * *

Hinata woke up in her bed to the smell of breakfast. She smiled and sat up not a moment later Kiba came through the door with a tray. 'I hope he remembered out anniversary,' Hinata thought. "What's to eat today and what's the occasion?"  
"Well, it's our anniversary right? So, I brought you Breakfast," Kiba answered putting the tray on the night stand next to her. Hinata looked at her husband as he kissed her. She smiled as he pulled away and left again. She ate silently. When she was finished she came downstairs with her dishes. She put them in the sink and looked for Kiba. Hinata found her husband in the living room watching the news. He looked upset. She walked over to him.  
"Kiba, are you alright?" she asked nervously. He looked at her with tears in his eyes. He shook his head and pointed to the screen. Hinata gasped as she looked to see their friend Shino's picture on the screen.  
"This man was found at eight o'clock today by his father. Shino Aburame. He was stabbed twenty-four times in the chest. The police are investigating the scene and still have no leads," the anchorman announced. Hinata hugged Kiba. They both called their friends over. Suigetsu and Sasuke showed up first. Then Ino, Neji, Tenten, Sai, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro showed up one after another.  
"We're sorry to call you guys here, but we wanted to ask if you knew about Shino," Kiba said breathing deeply. Everyone looked at Kiba and Hinata as they held each other's hands tightly. Kiba looked at them and opened his mouth. "Shino was found dead this morning. The police are still trying to figure everything out. They'll probably question us about it."  
Everyone was still in shock as the news settled. Kankuro looked at them and asked, "They haven't released details about it yet?"  
"No," Hinata responded. After organizing a meeting for Shino's funeral everyone went to work or home.

"Alright this is our most recent victim. His name is Shino Aburame. He was found at eight in the morning. The word abandonment was carved into his left arm and he was stabbed twenty-four times in the chest. He like our other three victims, Naruto Uzumaki, Choji Akimichi and Sakura Haruno, were stabbed the same amount of the years of age," Kakashi said. He passed around the pictures of the three crime scenes to the other agents on the team. "So far we think our victims knew their killer. There was no sign of forced entry of their homes. He probably is around the age of twenty through twenty-five. We should start with interviewing the victims' friends and family. Shikamaru can you see what these four all had in common?"  
"Yup," Shikamaru responded from the cell phone. "Ok, the four victims all lived in the same neighborhood. The neighborhood was like a mini community, everyone knew each other. They are often seen with a larger group going places together. I'll send you the pictures of their group."  
"Thanks. As for the rest of us we should go start interviewing. Everyone pick some of the pictures and find them. Gai you take the houses north. Itachi south. Asuma west and I'll take east," Kakashi ordered. Everyone took a few pictures and left. They all spread out asking the police what they knew. They met together again. "Status report."  
"All the people I have had an alibi ready," Asuma reported exhaling a puff of smoke. Kakashi nodded and looked at Gai.  
"Same here," Gai reported. Itachi nodded in agreement.  
"Well it seems all of the "friends" had stuff to do last night," Kakashi said shaking his head. "Did anyone ask the police anything?"  
"I did," Itachi said stepping forward. "The police say they interviewed everyone and they have nothing."  
"Alright we need-" Kakashi stopped as his phone started ringing. He opened it and put it to his ear. Then he put it on speaker. "Repeat that."  
"I checked the backgrounds of these "friends of the victims and a few of them stood out to me. First there's Sasuke Uchiha. He was abandoned by his parents and left at an orphanage when he was a baby. That orphanage was closed four years later. Then there's Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro Sabaku. They are siblings that were abandoned by their father when they were kids. They were stuck on the streets 'til someone gave the older two jobs. Then there's Rock Lee. He was abandoned after his mother lost a court case when he was five and his father left his mother a year earlier for his old secretary. The last is Tenten no last name. She was found wandering the streets when she was ten. It was recorded that she was left alone after her parents and brother died in a fire. They all have records with a counselor about getting over abandonment. That's all I've got for now," Shikamaru finished as Kakashi closed his phone. They looked at each other and nodded. Asuma, Gai, Itachi, and Kakashi separated and gathered the people mentioned. Kakashi walked into the room and sat across the table from Sasuke.  
"Sasuke, my name is agent Hatake. I need to ask you some questions pertaining to your friend Shino's death. I need you to answer truthfully. Where were you on the night of the murder?" Kakashi asked the glaring man.  
"I-I was at home. With my boyfriend," Sasuke said blushing.  
"And your boyfriend is Suigetsu Hozuki. You two have been living together for a few years," Kakashi said looking at Sasuke. Asuma Looked at the red-head. He glared back.  
"Gaara, I'll ask you again, who can verify your alibi?" Asuma repeated.  
"My brother, my sister, Lee, Tenten, and Suigetsu. They were all with me, but Lee, Suigetsu, and Tenten left early," Gaara growled. Asuma sighed. Why'd he have to get stuck with the one that is angry. Gai sat at the table looking at Kankuro.  
"If you've got nothing else to say then I'll go ask your sister," Gai said narrowing his eyes. He got up and left. Gai, Itachi, Kakashi, and Asuma met again. "They all have the same alibi. What now?"  
"Well, I've noticed something they all said. Rock Lee, Suigetsu, and Tenten were the only ones who left before anyone else. They are the biggest suspects at the moment. Although Suigetsu is out because he was with Sasuke," Itachi said frowning. The four of them nodded in agreement. Then his phone started ringing. He pulled it out and put it on speaker. Shikamaru's voice came through.  
"Okay, Rock Lee and Tenten are reported to have used credit cards at two different gas stations. They both only got gas, a drink, and Tenten bought a pocket knife," Shikamaru said through the phone. "Then we have to watch her movements and see if she does anything suspicious," Asuma said shaking his head.  
"I just found something else about our victims. They all have extremely close family and friends. So, maybe who ever our unsub is they dislike close family and friend relations," Shikamaru reported again. They looked at each other. "Uhhh, hello?"  
"Maybe it's not that they don't like the relationships, but they are jealous and want them to pay and make the family and friends feel the same abandonment," Asuma said slightly enthusiastically. Gai, Itachi, and Kakashi looked at him and smiled. He smiled back. They let the people go home and they went home. The next morning Gai, Itachi, and Asuma were called out to the neighbor hood. They met Kakashi there and he was not happy.  
"Last night the killer was here again. This time He killed Kankuro, he's one of the three siblings we interviewed," Kakashi told them when they all arrived. They all jumped when Kakashi's phone rang. He flipped it open and pressed speaker.  
"Okay. I feel like an idiot. I totally overlooked this, but our onsub has been going by address. Sakura haruno live in 2589. Naruto Uzumaki lived in 2590. Choji Akamichi lived in 2591. Shino Aburame lived in 2592. The next house is 2593. Kiba and Hinata Inuzuka live there," Shikamaru reported. They imediatly went to the Inuzuka house. Kakashi impatiantly knocked on the door. Hinata opened it. She gasped.  
"Is something wrong?" she asked as she let them in.  
"We have reason to believe your husband will be targeted next. Do you know anyone that would want to hurt your husband?" Itachi asked Hinata. She shook her head. "Are you absolutly pausative?"  
"Yes, I have no idea of why anyone would want to hurt him," Hinata said shaking.  
"Tell me, is your husband close to his family and friends?" Kakashi asked. Hinata nodded then looked confused. Kakashi pulled out his ringing phone again. "What?"  
"Okay Mr. Grumpy. Any way, I've noticed something eles. The victims so far have three or more people in their immediate family. I'm thinking our onsub doesn't kill unless they meet the standard of family members. Also, normally the onsub wouldn't kill with us so close right? Mabey this person is trying to get more attention than we're giving?" Shikamaru said through the phone. Kakashi nodded and turned to the others.  
"Ma'am, where is your husband now?" he asked Hinata. She thought for a moment.  
"He went to the store. He'll be back any minuet now," She answered. The team split up and covered the front and back doors and upstairs. They came back together in the livig room. "What were you all doing?"  
"We were doing a perimeter ch," Assuma was cut off by a gun shot outside. Kakashi and his team ran outside to find Kiba laying on the gound holding his chest. Hinata ran to him.  
"Some one call 911! Kiba, Kiba you have to stay awake. Who did this? Tell me, who did this?" Hinata sobbed. He smiled and put his other hand to her pale cheek.  
"And they were wearing a black ski mask. They shot me with a revolver, I'm glad I got to see you one last time. I love you," Kiba said. Hinata kissed him and he kissed her. When she pulled away Kiba was staring blankly past her. She sobbed even louder. Kakashi came over and pulled her away from the body. She hugged him sobbing into his shoulder. Kakashi soothingly rubbed her back.  
"Asuma call Shikamaru and see who in this neighbor hood has a revolver," Kakashi ordered. Asuma pulled out his phone and did as he was told. Kakashi heard someone coming over to him.  
"Tenten is the only person here with a revolver," Asuma reported. Kakashi nodded. Itachi, Gai and Asuma left for Tenten's house. Itachi was about to knock when the door opened. Tenten moved to the side so they could come in. "I've been expecting you three. Although I thought the other would be with you. So now the question is why are you here," Tenten said as they sat on the couch. "We're here to ask you about your where abouts today at three twenty-four," Itachi said frowning.  
"I've been here all day," Tenten answered. Itachi nodded.  
"Then would you mind if we took a look at your revolver ma'am?" Itachi countered. She shook her head and stood up. She walked out of the room. She came back holding the gun. They looked at it and Itachi took it with his sleeve. Tenten watched as he put powder on the gun. He took a picture of the fingerprints and sent them to Shikamaru. Not a minuet later Itachi pulled out his phone. "Ma'am, you are under arest. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."  
Kakashi took Hinata back into her house and sat her on the couch. He sat opposite her. "Hinata, is there anything else you can tell me about Tenten?"  
"W-well she's always b-been a little off in the head. But, her and my cousin are together. So I don't know why she'd hurt me. Although Lee frequwntly visits her. I don't think thats of any uuse though. I can't think of anything else though. I'm sorry," Hinata said as she started crying. Kakashi nodded. Then he pulled out his cell phone. Hinata watched as he nodded.  
"Hinata, what can you tell me about Rock Lee?" Kakashi asked.  
Asuma opened the door and Itachi putshed Tenten gently into the car. "You know Itachi, she kinda scares me."  
"Yeah. Gai come on. We're leaving," Itachi said going up to the driver door. Asuma went back to the house and closed the front door. Itachi looked at Asuma and shook his head.  
"Hey Itachi, if Shikamaru was right that the onsub wanted attention then I don't think Tenten is our onsub. I think if our onsub wanted attention they might change their targets for more attention right?" Gai asked as he buckled up. Itachi nodded as he buckled himself in too. Just the they noticed someone walking up to the mail box. "Hey, who is that?"  
"That's my husband, Neji. He'll tell you thaat I've been home all day," Tenten said from the back. Itachi and Gai watched as Asuma went to Neji. They started talking. "Now that I think about it, my gun had been missing today. Until you three asked for it."  
"What?" Itachi asked. He thought for a moment. "Did you say Rock Lee came over multiple times this week?"  
"Yes," Tenten answered. Itachi pulled out his phone.  
"What is it Kakashi?" he asked. "Itachi, where's Asuma?" Kakashi asked through the phone.  
"He's outside of the car talking to Tenten's husband. Why?"  
"Get him now. The onsub is Rock Lee. He wants attention from what Hinata's told me. He's a hacker so he'll be able to look at our back rounds. Asuma is the only person with the set amount of people in his family. That means Lee will most likly be after him," Kakashi said quickly. Itachi shut his phone and threw the car door open. He ran towards Asuma and Neji. He almost reached them when multiple gunshots were fired. Itachi watched as Asuma pushed Neji out of the way. The bullets tore right through Asuma. Itachi tackled Lee an cuffed him. Then he ran to Asuma. Neji had pulled out his phone and call 911. Itachi put presher on the gun shot wounds.  
"You'll be fine Asuma. You won't die here. You're going to be fine. He missed all vitals. An abmulance is on it's way," Itachi said pushing on the open wounds.  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. Mabey I'll get to take a little time off while I recover," Asuma said laughing slightly. Itachi nodded and sighed when he saw the lights of an ambulance. The people quickly got Asuma onto the stretcher and took him away. Itachi let Tenten out of the car and put Lee inside of it.  
"You'll regret this. I will get my revenge on you just wait. I'll get out of prison. And you'll be sorry!" Lee yelled as he was pushed into the car. Itachi and Gai went and got Kakashi and went home.

A few weeks later

Asuma opened the door to his wife, nephew, and father eating dinner. They all stopped what they were doing and hugged him. He was so happy to see all of them.

The End


End file.
